falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas weapons
Guns Pistols : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 Rifles : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Scoped by default. SMGs : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 Shotguns : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 Heavy weapons : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Scoped by default Energy weapons Energy pistols : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ May only be acquired if the player has chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Frightens abominations. : ⁴ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Energy rifles : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ May only be acquired if the player has not chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. : ² Scoped by Default. Energy heavy weapons : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Explosives Projectile : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Scoped by default. Thrown : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 : ³ May only be acquired if the player has chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. : ⁴ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Placed : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 : ² Custom-built weapon : ³ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Melee Bladed : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Ignores DR/DT. : ⁴ Includes double normal weapon damage in V.A.T.S. : ⁵ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Blunt : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 : ² Includes double normal weapon damage in V.A.T.S. : ³ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Thrown : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Unarmed : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Includes double normal weapon damage in V.A.T.S. : ⁴ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. : ⁵ Ignores DR/DT. Other : Quest items are highlighted with a darker background Unused weapons Cut content :¹ Available in all add-ons except Courier's Stash. Non-player character weapons Behind the scenes Specific rifles General implementation Unique weapons Bugs * Scoped guns will occasionally display a blank "computer terminal" screen instead of the scope. This bug completely blocks the weapon's view when using the "scope". Fix for this bug for the Xbox360 is clearing your systems cache and reloading the game. It eventually "goes away" on its own, or by restarting the console, but the cause for start/end is not yet determined. This also makes it hard to use a terminal since no screen or text appears unless you have the weapon out. This can also be similar when Lockpicking as the tumbler may disappear, although it is not impossible to still attempt to pick the lock, depending on the difficulty. ** Can be fixed by making a new save and restarting the console. * Occasionally weapons dropped by the player will have the red "Press A to steal x" marking as if the weapon was previously owned, regardless of whether or not it ever was owned by an NPC. This can be fixed by opening the console, clicking the weapon, and typing the "setownership" command. * With heavy energy weapons that use a backpack as an ammunition supply as well as the katana with a sheath, removing a weapon that has one will cause it to remain on your back. This happens with multiple backpacks, so they clip through each other. This can be corrected by equipping the weapon that caused this, then unequipping it. * Sometimes when using melee weapons, you get blood splatter on the weapon and the blood refuses to come off of the weapon. You can fix this by leaving the game and coming back. * Rarely the weapon models can become small. * Sometimes, when you fire until you have no ammo left, the gun will still shake like it is shooting. It won't make a sound or inflict any damage. See also * Fallout weapons * Fallout 2 weapons * Fallout 3 weapons * Fallout 4 weapons * Fallout 76 weapons * Fallout Tactics weapons * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel weapons * Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas items de:Fallout: New Vegas Waffen es:Armas de Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fallout: New Vegas Armes pt:Armas do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Оружие Fallout: New Vegas uk:Зброя Fallout: New Vegas